Hidden truths
by padme17
Summary: How did Jack get those two bullet wounds in his chest? Many men couldn't have endured what he went through and come out like he did. angst, violence COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

Summary- Jack gets his two bullet wounds  
  
You know life for jack was never as easy as he lead on. He has this amazing façade that nobody could crack, which he perfected over the years. The wear and tear of time catches up to everyone because unlike jack time needs no stamina. Fortunately for Jack he was lucky enough to endure. I have only doubted his will once and the memory is going to stay with me forever.  
  
There was a time, or so I'm told, that the crew of the Black Pearl looked up to their captain as much as I do today. A time where they followed Jack blindly because he enchanted and motivated everyone. They won battles and sought treasure like peasants for fresh food. They're ambition probably exceeded they're capability but they would have never known it. Even the dreaded Barbossa was inspired by the quirky ways of his intriguing captain.  
  
I bet you're wondering why I know this. Well, Jack as I have recently stated was never the happiest person and has attempted to take his life once or twice. It's not uncommon for pirates to be fed up with the life they chose.  
  
I caught him in the act once only a month after they had stranded him on that fucking island. I was in a tavern getting lustful stares from all the men, which I was used to but all I was focused on was getting a chance to meet the famous captain jack sparrow so I decided to follow him to the back room. The window into the room he entered was more of a window into the man himself. When I saw him turn around with bloodshot eyes as he pulled a dagger out of his boot the indifference in his eyes made me want to know what had happened.  
  
Barging in his startled face quickly turned to one of shame as he looked down at the knife in his hand. "What are you doing in here?" He asked trying to disguise his sadness with anger. "I wanted to meet you," I replied o preoccupied with the questions I wanted to ask. "Well I guess now you know the life of CAPTAIN jack sparrow isn't as great as the stories portray, huh?" he spat bitterly.  
  
"What's your name?" he asks in a more collected manner.  
  
"Anamaria,"  
  
"So have you gotten what you wanted out of me, just like everyone else?"  
  
"What?" I ask. I'm drawn in now there's no leaving.  
  
"I had just healed," he sighed broken  
  
I had to find out what this man was about. 


	2. chapter 2

  
  
Sitting in this dimly lit room with the man who I had idolized for years on the verge of emotional collapse left me in a state of utter confusion. I wasn't used to this new sensation and I didn't like it. I needed to change my atmosphere, I was good at that, and the only way to do it was to get questions answered.  
  
"What do you mean you just healed?"  
  
"Why am I telling you? God, the last thing I need is to let all my enemies to know my weakness," he's angry at himself now I can see it.  
  
"I'm not your enemy" 

_Why was this woman being so nice to me_ I thought. I secretly needed someone to be nice to me but the body always responds differently than the mind wants it too.  
  
"You should just leave," I'm so tired of trying and it's getting harder to argue.  
  
"Please, what do you mean 'you just healed'" she prodded.  
  
I gave in. The last ting I ever wanted to do. I gave in, which made me hate myself even more. _Put the knife down so you don't hurt anybody, mainly yourself_. After an argument with my conscience about my self-worth I put the blade down then pull down the right side of my shirt to reveal two gruesome bullet wounds that draw attention like weeds in a botanical garden. I would hardly think of myself as a botanical garden, though.  
  
I hear her gasp. She didn't mean it, but lately I've been directing everything with a slightly negative sentiment toward myself.  
  
"It was a long time ago," I explain with a slightly shaky voice as I recall the past year," but the story spans quite a while," She looks like a child anticipating a good story. I immediately get angry.  
  
"This isn't exactly a great adventure!" I scream.  
  
_I'm going crazy, calm down she didn't mean it like that.  
_  
"I'm sorry, I never meant-"  
  
"It's okay, a lot has happened over the past few months, I probably need to get the memories out of me" I respond quite shaken by my previous outburst.  
  
"As you might know I've been-...was," I reply depressed," the captain of the Black Pearl..."


	3. chapter 3

  
  
Jack is telling the story and this is how it plays out (just in case you were wondering!) Action time! Violence.... uh oh! hehe  
  
Standing on the deck of his ship with more confidence imbedded in himself than his crew combined, Captain Jack Sparrow stares out at an approaching ship. "It's not apart of the navy," he commented to his 2nd in command Barbossa.  
  
"Do you think we should get it out of our hair?" Barbossa inquired rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  
  
"No, let this one go. I don't think the crew should be put through another battle right before we head to the Isle de Muerta," he responded putting in as much authority as he could muster around his friend.  
  
"Right, Captain," Barbossa said then swiftly turned around to go back and inform the crew.  
  
After about a half hour of waiting Jack noticed that the trailing ship had not changed its course.  
  
"Kohler!" Jack called to one of his more aggressive crew members," Drop down the third sail!" It's going to be a race then. He thought, smirking.  
  
After acknowledging the gap quickly forming between the two ships Jack allowed himself a moment to appreciate his victory. While turning back to find a bottle of rum to uncork he caught out of the corner of his eye a second ship with the same color blocking the way they were headed. Fear hit him as quickly as it left as he was on his feet in an instant to re-inform the crew of the upcoming battle.  
  
"At attention!" He called to his men once he was downstairs," New plans. There are now two ships approaching from north and south and it is my decision we are to fight until the death. This attack was planed for I have never seen this formation such as this in cargo boats. We will get through this, mates. Load the cannons! Bootstrap, up on deck with me."  
  
"Yeah, coming Jack."  
  
He swiftly turned," You know you're the only man who I'll allow to call me Jack? You should consider it a privilege," Jack smirked.  
  
"Always," Bill laughed.  
  
When they reached the top deck they were amazed to see one of the ships already next to them, with the one behind the Pearl catching up fast. When Jack saw the Captain of the other ship demanding the anchor be lowered he took the opportunity to catch them off guard.  
  
"Fire!" Jack yelled. All Hell broke loose. Suddenly grappling hooks from the opposing ship were being thrown over and guns were going off loud enough to shake each man to the core. He looked over to see Barbossa and a young boy of about 16 battling for their lives. He knew Barbossa was playing with the boy and it angered him that Barbossa could be so cold, but then again Barbossa had always been that way. No sooner had the thought passed away so did the boy with a deep throat laceration and a knife imbedded in his chest.  
  
The firs kill was always the hardest for Jack. He could never admit it to his crew or to his 1st mate Barbossa. Especially not Barbossa. He would probably be marooned for the thought.  
  
When Jack's first opponent approached him he noted the numerous battle scars and the missing finger. To most this would imply a man who had one many battles in his day. A fierce competitor who gave no mercy to his victims. To Jack it implied a man who had many imperfections in his fighting style leading to numerous nicks and cuts. This would be the man's downfall.  
  
As they circled each other more men dropped dead around them. When the bigger man broke eye contact to watch a man fall after being shot in the chest Jack took the opportunity to lunge at the man's head. The man quickly sidestepped and countered with a swing at Jack's leg. Jack, being the quicker of the two, blocked the blow and then punched the brute in the face. Being momentarily blinded he was powerless to prevent the deep gash that formed along his arm from Jack's blade. Jack took that moment to look up at his surroundings and noted with a certain amount of relief the retreat of the enemy. His adversary had already recovered to some degree at that time and slashed at Jack's turned back. He had moved forward before it became to deep, but it didn't prevent the excruciating pain that coursed though his body. Along with the pain came a searing anger he had never felt before. He swiftly turned and impaled the man without a second thought, but then brought the sword back and did it again and again until Bootstrap came to his side to stop him.  
  
"Let go of him Jack!"  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM!" He screamed.  
  
"He's dead already Jack," Bootstrap said quietly.  
  
Realization hit Jack like a cannon. He stepped back from mutilated body like he had broken an expensive vase with this look of terror on his face all the while. He knew he had to get away from the battle.  
  
"Bill," he said shakily," I'm going to try and steer the boat in-between the two ships and see if we can get out of this hell hole."  
  
Bill slowly shook his head and turned to tell everyone else. Meanwhile Jack ran to the wheel and turned it with a great heave until he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"Go away Bill, please," he moaned.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere you filthy rat," answered an unfamiliar voice.  
  
He turned to see a lanky man with black hair and rotting teeth pointing a gun at him. Before he could even reach for his pistol two gunshots rang out sending the captain forcefully to the ground in a bloody heap.

ohh I'm horrible! REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. chapter 4

I know, I know I'm horrible! Thanks for any reviews! Keep em up! Ragetti fan's may not like this chapter!  
  
Bootstrap had seen the whole thing play out before him in slow motion, and if everything he had seen was correct, two bullets in Jack's chest was what was making the blood pool around the captain's torso. The only thing that kept him from going to his best friend's side was an angry man with his sword out three feet in front of him.  
  
Meanwhile, a totally disregarded figure was watching from the stairs that lead below deck. Ragetti was determined to be the hero and save his captain.  
  
The thin, black hair man was leaning over Jack to see if he was still alive and was surprised to find him still breathing with raspy, shallow wheezes. While taking out his sword to deliver the deathblow Ragetti stepped out and stuck his sword in the way. "Don't you touch our captain," he said in his somewhat tentative voice.  
  
"Oh? Who's going to stop me?"  
  
"Me," he said shakily.  
  
The thin man laughed and raised his sword. They circled each other, one with confidence the other with hesitation. The slender man struck quick and with poise catching the uncoordinated Ragetti off balance. The slender enemy snatched a dagger out of his pocket, reached for Ragetti's head and sliced the first thing he could reach: Ragetti's eye. The scream was enough to make the barely conscious Jack flinch through his own pain despite the fact that he didn't know what was going on. Ragetti dropped his sword and reach for his bloodied eye while swinging wildly for the man responsible.  
  
At this moment Bootstrap had just shoved the man he was fighting over the edge of the ship into the depths of the ocean only to immediately run to his fellow crewmember's side. "Oh God, Ragetti, mate, we have to get you to the medic downstairs."  
  
"No! The captain," he said pointing back to the profusely bleeding man crumpled on the floor in the corner. "Barbossa!" Bill called," Help me get the captain downstairs. Bo'sun you help Ragetti." Suddenly everyone was in action.  
  
"That doesn't mean you stop fighting you ungrateful bastards!" Barbossa yelled at the momentarily paused crew. Immediately, the guns were being fired again and the enemy ships were being pushed back. "You there, we need to follow through with the captain's plans," Bill said to a passing Pintel," try and steer the ship in between the two we're fighting and we should be able to outrun them."  
  
"Ragetti! Are you alright, mate?" Pintel asked in a very worried voice once he caught site of his copiously bleeding friend.  
  
"I'll be ok Pintel...I think," Ragetti said stupidly," I'm just worried about the captain."  
  
As Pintel went to follow Bill's order he said to himself," That's why we like him so much, always thinking about someone else."He shook his head smiling.  
  
Once Pintel steered pass the two ships everyone gathered downstairs to see what had happened.  
  
"Back upstairs, NOW!" A furious Bootstrap Bill roared. Once they dispersed his tone turned to one of worry again," Shit, there's so much blood how are we gonna stop it?" "Put pressure on it with your bandana-...Fuck he stopped breathing!" Barbossa rushed.  
  
You can shoot me now! I'm sorry I'm sorry ;) Please review it doesn't go unnoticed! 


	5. chapter 5

Okay...Lots of angst.... sorry. For those of you that like it, YOU'RE WEIRD! Like me I guess. Hehe. Descriptive operating scene. AHHH!  
  
Shoving down on his chest, Bill was trying to get whatever was lodged in Jack's chest out, but to no avail. "Move!" Barbossa shouted and forced all his weight on Jack's slender body. Blood shot out of his mouth and soaked Barbossa's entire pale white shirt.  
  
"What the hell does that mean!" Barbossa yelled shaken.  
  
"He's got blood clots in his lungs, if we don't get those bullets out of him his lung might collapse," Bill said trying to keep calm.  
  
"How do you know all of this medical stuff?" Barbossa asked while trying to clean up Jack's mouth.  
  
"I learned a lot taking care of my wife, when she was pregnant, from her doctor. That profession was interesting. Wrap his chest."  
  
"What? You said we had to get the bullets out." Barbossa replied getting slightly annoyed and very confused.  
  
"He's unconscious because of the blood loss and we can't get the bullets out until he's regained enough blood." He said in a saddened tone. Realization hit Barbossa soon after. "We have to do this when he's awake?"  
  
"We don't want to risk losing him while he's unconscious. There is a chance he might not even make it through the night so we need someone on watch at all hours."  
  
"Some of the crew I don't trust," Barbossa said with a saddened laugh," I'm sure just you and me can take turns switching off."  
  
.................................................................

A week went by and no sign of recovery was found on their pale captain. "I'm beginning to think he's not going to wake up," Barbossa said in his gruff voice.  
  
"You don't know him as well as I do, give him one more day," Bill said with confidence that surprised Barbossa.  
  
Miraculously, a day later Jack opened confused eyes only to be told they had to remove the bullets still lodged in his chest. This was not Jack's day. "Morphine?" he asked in a raspy voice due to not using it in over a week.  
  
"Sorry, Jack it would lower your blood pressure to much," Bill said morosely. "Help me unwrap the bandage, Hector"  
  
This was the one and only time he would never correct a crewmember about saying his first name, the situation was too dire.  
  
The gruesome mess under the cloth was infected and still bleeding, they needed to act fast. "I'm so sorry mate but you know we have to do this," Bill told him.  
  
"Yeah," Jack said already gritting his teeth awaiting the pain.  
  
Barbossa went to a small closet in the back of the room where he found small knifes and utensils that would just as easily doubled as torture devices. He grabbed what was instructed of him and felt a pang of anger at being once again below someone. One day that would change but not right now.  
  
Bill immediately grabbed one of the smallest knifes in the bunch and began the painful process in order to get it over as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, no matter how quickly he worked he couldn't stop Jack from feeling the inevitable pain of the knife's contact with his skin. He never realized how deep the knife was until he heard Jack. The guttural scream made even Barbossa's rough demeanor crack and he uncharacteristically grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed as hard as possible. It was in order to get him to stop screaming more than it was to stop the pain he tried to convince himself later. No matter how much time passed in the future he could never prove that thought to be true and it angered him deeply.  
  
Eventually, he got the first bullet out along with blood and extra tissue that made both men sick to their stomach. They could tell the pain was enormous due to the numerous trails of tears coursing down Jack's face. There was no crying accompanying it because of the constant gritting off teeth or yells that couldn't be held in.  
  
Bill stopped in order to let Jack get his breath back.  
  
"Don't stop, or I won't be able to get through you starting again," Jack said tightly.  
  
So he started again. He felt horrible but he knew he had to do it. At one point he shoved the knife to quickly and the pain was too much for Jack to bear.  
  
_Thank god he passed_ out both Barbossa and Bill thought simultaneously.  
  
They eventually got the bullet out and rewrapped him but they knew this was only the beginning.  
  
Ohhh... don't worry the action won't stop... I'll write a new chapter once I get AT LEAST three more reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. chapter 6

Okay not to good for Jack today folks.( Sorry I'm feeling evil today. Quick note: I'm leaving town for a soccer tournament so I don't know If I'll be updating anytime soon. Depends on how fast my dad's laptop works. WISH ME LUCK!  
  
Different members of the crew came in to check up on Jack from time to time making sure he was still awake and to make sure he ate something during the course of these boring repetitive days. Jack, though, was still in a serious condition with sudden attacks of dizziness due to the blood loss. Nevertheless, he was still observant and noted that out of everyone that had come to watch over him two had not come.  
  
"Hey Bill?" Jack questioned," How come Kohler and Ragetti haven't been in here at least once?"  
  
"Well, Kohler is coming in shortly and Ragetti is in the infirmary."  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"Don't you remember? He stepped in front of the man who tried to kill you."  
  
"No, I was too far gone at that point to put anything together. Anyways, what happened?"  
  
"He battled him. Lost his eye."  
  
"No." Jack stated in disbelief  
  
"I'm afraid so. The wound was too deep and couldn't be repaired so we had to cut it out."  
  
"This is my fault,"  
  
Now on top of feeling like he'd been keelhauled he had the weight of being the one who seriously injured one of his crew. He felt awful. He had never really known Ragetti and now all he wished that all those times he had passed him by below deck he would have just acknowledged him. He should have known Ragetti always sought approval it was clear in his eyes. Now he only had one and it was Jack's fault.  
  
"You can leave now, Bill," Jack said weakly," I'll wait for Kohler to come in,"  
  
Bill reluctantly left leaving Jack to his thoughts.  
  
_Why would you so blatantly let your crew get hurt?_ You're no captain.  
  
If I just would have known.  
  
_But you didn't and that's your problem. How do you expect to win battles when you don't even know or care about your crew?  
_  
"I'm not a good captain," he whispered aloud.  
  
_Now you're catching on. Not really a good pirate either._  
  
Luckily at that moment Kohler walked in with another one of his buddies, Bo'sun. They examined him curiously like he was some sort of exhibit at a show. Once they were through they both walked up to him and pulled up a chair, grinning all the while.  
  
"Well, how's our captain today?" Kohler replied with a little too much sarcasm.  
  
"Okay," Jack replied suspiciously," why are you asking?"  
  
"Cause our captain is not gonna be captain for too much longer," Bo'sun sneered.  
  
"What?" Jack replied dumbfounded. _What did I tell you?_ His thoughts prodded.  
  
"Your ship, your crew, your pride it's ours,"  
  
"You can't do this, you wouldn't do this to me," Jack replied voice shaking," I've lead you the best way possible-" His wounds started to hurt more than usual.  
  
"Yeah, but we want better," Kohler interrupted," I never understood why you weren't up to killing people. I like Barbossa's approach much better."  
  
"Barbossa! He'll never let you get away with this! I've known him longer than I've known you and you'll be strung up on the mast before you can ever lay a finger on me," Jack spat angrily.  
  
"Wow. You really think this was our idea? Well, I guess you could think that, but you'd be wrong. Your buddy Barbossa set all this up for you," Kohler was enjoying the effect it had on their temporary leader.  
  
_I have to get help. Scream!_ He thought hastily.  
  
"Traitors!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs hoping to get someone's attention, but little did he realize the cabin he was in was secluded from the rest of the ship. Kohler slapped a hand over Jack's mouth. "Bo'sun grab that splint over there," He directed furiously. As he came over and was about to swing Kohler stopped him. "Are you an imbecile? Don't hit him in the face, you moron; Hit him on the back of his head so no one knows what happened. Jack was now fearing losing his life because if Bo'sun hit to hard, which Jack knew he was capable of doing, Jack could die. He started to kick and wildly throw his arms around in hopes of scoring a hit with either one of them. Unfortunately, Bo'sun, whose hands were free, delivered a powerful punch to Jack's stomach leaving him gasping for air. That didn't stop him from fighting back and it only lead to more blows from the stronger man until Bo'sun became so furious he hit him in the face sending blood everywhere.  
  
"You idiot! You made his nose bleed!" Kohler yelled," Quick, hit him one more time, get it over with," he left no room for discussion. Jack's eyes widened in fear but he couldn't escape the fierce blow that shoved him vehemently into unconsciousness.  
  
"Okay, get a towel and stop his nose from bleeding," Kohler said," I think this is going to set back our plans,"  
  
OOOOO...end on an evil note! I know you can kill me now BUT TELL ME IN A REVIEW! 


	7. chapter 7

OHHH! Extra time! I fit in one more chapter. Kind of short but take what you can get, right?  
  
Kohler decided the only way to get out of this mess he had willfully shoved himself into was to play dumb. He motioned for Bo'sun to follow him out of the room then turned his jog into a fast sprint while yelling," Bill! Bill! The captain just passed out! I don't know what happened!" Bill was already running toward the infirmary. When he got there everything seemed to be in check, well, except for Jack.  
  
_We did a good job cleaning up, eh?_ Kohler inwardly grinned.  
  
"I don't know what happened," Bill said confused," There's nothing wrong from what I can see."  
  
"Now, I'm not a doctor, but maybe these things just happen," Kohler added.  
  
Why was Bill getting such a bad feeling in his stomach? Yes, Jack wasn't in the best condition, but from what he'd seen he'd been getting better with all the rest he had been getting. Jack didn't need another relapse. Bill knew he'd come out of it, but what if he changed? What if he thought he couldn't become what he used to be because of a stupid setback? Bill didn't know how long the injury would keep Jack comatose because he couldn't judge the extent of the injury. He hoped it wasn't too long.  
  
Meanwhile, news spread across the crew like wildfire about the supposed mutiny. It was amazing how many members agreed with the plan. They didn't like Jack's abnormal take on piracy. They wanted to be a pirate, cut and dry. No letting ships pass for worry it would be too much for the crew; pirates die all the time in fights like that and that's why they love it, it gives them a rush. No more keeping promises with other ships in order to secure a piece of land, just kill them and take the whole landmass. Small things that Jack wouldn't change drove his crew away from him.  
  
This all went unnoticed, though, and life went on as usual on the ship. It was their turn to wait for the opportune moment.  
  
A week after the incident with Kohler, Jack woke up with surprisingly good health, but the pain in his head was unbearable. His wounds in his chest were healing up nicely as well as his back but he couldn't remember what happened to his head.  
  
"Jack, you're awake!" Bill said, now running into the room.  
  
"I almost feel good enough to stand," Jack said seriously," I want to."  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"Bill please," Jack interrupted," I've been out so long and I think that rest did me a hell of a lot. Just let me stand."  
  
"Okay, I think I can let you do that," Bill laughed weakly.  
  
Jack slowly sat up and decided not to tell Bill about the pain in his head for fear his friend would make him sit down again. When he stood up again for the first time the change of view was enjoyable and the pain he had recently felt was slowly dimming.  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this after so long but I feel great," Jack said slowly as if to keep from cursing it.  
  
"Really? Is that so?" Barbossa said grinning, entering the room.  
  
"Yeah, I should be back in no time," Jack said happily making sure not to lose his breath," I just need to get some stamina back."  
  
"I'm sure we can help you out. Do you think you could come up on deck the crew want to talk to you about something." Barbossa said plainly.  
  
OH NO JACK! hehe. I know really short but I have to pack. Please review and I'll try to update!:) 


	8. chapter 8

Okay guys. Motivation: One hell of a long flight and someone in front of me who won't put his seat up. Longer chapter!  
  
It was the way he said it that made him cautious. He didn't want to disappoint his crew though, he had been doing that far too often lately. As he got up his head started to spin once more and he decided to address it.  
  
"Did something happen besides the obvious injuries I got?" Jack questioned.  
  
"It'll all be answered in due time," Barbossa answered," just come up on deck."  
  
As he slowly made his way up the stairs he noted just how big his ship was while gasping for lost breath. When he reached the deck he was happy to see not a crewmember was missing.  
  
"Well," he began," it's been a long time hasn't it mates?"  
  
A collected but mumbled 'yes' was all that could be distinguished in the gritty crowd.  
  
_Why do they all seem so different?_ Jack thought. He was soon interrupted by the pleasant mood but not so pleasant voice of Barbossa," Jack, the crew talked about it while you were injured and we came to the decision that it would be in our best interest if you gave the crew the coordinates to the Isle de Muerta. Of course you would still get half of the plunder while the rest is split evenly amongst the crew like usual."  
  
"Explain," Jack didn't understand why he would need to tell them where it was if he didn't have to.  
  
"Well, what if we were to start towards the island and you had another one of your fainting spells? Where would that leave the crew? We need to know in case we have to take over. You don't want to put us in danger do you?" Barbossa explained in mock concern.  
  
_You didn't even think of that did you, Jack. You really don't care about your crew.  
_  
"Alright, thank you Barbossa you're way ahead of me on this," he laughed sadly.  
  
Once again the exertion he put into getting up to the deck had caught up with him and forced him to stop what he was doing and collect himself. The confines of what his body would allow him to do were suffocating. Why couldn't he just heal completely? One more day he always told himself, but he seemed to only be taking steps back as the days went on without him. As his crew went on without him. He sat down with a huff.  
  
"Oh, Jack," Barbossa said with merriment in his voice," we'll inform you when we get to your _own_ island,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did no one tell you? Men, did none of you tell Jack about our little disagreement?" he said in mock anger," You leadership is holding us back to put it simply, and we need someone who is willing to be a little more aggressive; someone like me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing," Barbossa wasn't going to let him get one word in for fear of unneeded sympathy," Any time you thought we were friends it was an act. I wanted power and now I'm getting it. Enjoy your time in the brig."  
  
"Barbossa you bastard!" Jack screamed. Why would they do this to him? Why didn't they tell him they wanted a change in how he was running things; he may not have completely agreed but he was a pirate he could adapt. They didn't need to do this.  
  
As he was roughly shoved into the brig of his own ship he became painfully aware of his situation. The moldy walls and rusted bars gave off a stench worse than the dead, but Jack was trapped in his own world and no one could enter, not even Bill who was trapped in the cell across from him. He had been thrown in shortly before after a heavy argument with Barbossa about the events about to take place.  
  
Bill wasn't too optimistic once he saw the shape Jack was in after being told the news. He looked well as far as his physical condition, but the look plastered on his morose face told him all he didn't ask. Jack was beyond repair and all that Bill wanted and tried to say was passed by unnoticed.  
  
Two days went by and neither had eaten anything; not that they weren't offered anything. Jack was too lost in his thoughts or maybe he just didn't care anymore, and Bill was so worried about Jack he never even noticed the food being put into his cell.

"We're there. Get them out," Barbossa said roughly to one of the lower members of the crew.  
  
Once they were brought up Bill was the first to be taken to the side of the boat. If he felt any fear he masked it well for Barbossa's arrogant demeanor slightly faltered and he roughly called Bootstrap to the side of the ship.  
  
"So, you don't think what we're doing is good for the crew, huh Bootstrap?" Barbossa was going to get rid of this pest once and for all.  
  
"Screw him Barbossa, I've tried to do everything for him and now he won't even respond to me," he truly looked like he was fuming with anger. He was a good actor as well," If he doesn't want my help my help I won't fricken give it. Maroon him."  
  
Jack was shocked. He didn't know that Bill wanted to talk so bad downstairs. Didn't Bill understand what he was going through? Now he only wants to make it worse. By now all he could think was that everyone was against him and to get away from this damned ship was the only way to dim the pain. If he could look back on it now I'm sure he would be surprised that he was actually glad he was getting away from his beloved ship.  
  
"Well, too bad, Jack, I guess you don't seek help anywhere you can find it. What a pretty island, it's all yours, Jack," Barbossa smirked." Get on the plank."  
  
Jack did as he was told but the only person he locked eyes with the entire time was Bill. As he passed by his long time friend he was surprised to see sadness on his face, but in a flash it was gone and Jack was being pulled by his collar over to Bootstrap," I'm glad your leaving you son of a bitch," he seethed, but then he whispered," I swear I'll get them back for what they did to you. You will be captain of this ship again."  
  
Jack understood now. For all the times he had ever gotten into arguments or fights with that man there were ten times more sacrifices and friendship; Jack should have known Bill wasn't to be doubted. The gaze in Jack's eyes told Bill all he needed to know and he quickly gave a nod of his head so as not to attract any attention. Maybe things would turn out for the better in the end, but for now they would each have to fend for themselves.  
  
"Get on the plank!" Barbossa almost screamed.  
  
Jack did as he was told now taking the chance to gaze at each of the men that he once considered friends, and ponder how irreparably changed their lives would become after this. He had nothing to say; nothing that would change the way he felt or how these traitors felt towards what they were doing so he kept silent hoping one day he could contract his revenge, which usually wasn't a thought he was used to.  
  
As he stood out on the plank with a carefully placed demeanor he saw the island and noted how ironic it was that he should be taken away from his ship to be put on a beautiful island such as this. Nevertheless, food and water was all that was important, not the view, and they more than likely already knew there was nothing of value on the ill-fated atoll. 

" Since we are so good at abiding the rules of the code," Barbossa laughed," We'll give you the pistol with one shot. It should do you a hell of a favor, and I don't mean in escaping."  
  
That man was evil there was no doubt in his mind now. When, and he ment it, he got off that bloody island he swore to himself that bullet would be implanted in the original owners head, and Jck would be the one to do it. There was nothing left for him now so he took one last look at his good friend, William Turner, and jumped.  
  
Okay, many times I was stuck on what to do so if you have any ideas tell me in reviews. I'll be here a couple more days, so I can still read the reviews since I have a connection YES! I'll try and make the island scene either short or different from what you and I have read before! Thanks everyone (Especially savvy-rum-drinker) for all your support!


	9. chapter 9

Ok haven't updated in a bit, but I'm trying. Sports rule first. Hopefully this is different from those other island scenes.  
  
Jack Sparrow had never been had this much excruciating pain mixed with exhaustion in his entire life as a pirate. The current was intense, his arms were becoming weary, and his chest was sending signals to his brain that said 'Stop Swimming!'. He had actually given up a few times but the fear of water surrounding and engulfing you until you could no longer breathe always scared him into motion again.  
  
Why was something that he loved so much being so cruel when he had done nothing to it? It was pushing him, that's what. He would come out stronger after this if he could fight the current along with all his pessimistic thoughts of not getting to land. The shore was growing into a beautiful site and he could make out small things like fallen leaves off magnificent palms and stray driftwood from unfortunate ships. He was going to make it.  
  
The closer he got, though, the more forcefully his final and most difficult obstacle reared its unpleasant head. The tide was playing with him. Taking him closer before roughly pulling him back to where he started. Grabbing the mouse by the tail before he got to the cheese can only result in one thing: A hard bite. Jack starting stroking harder than ever with a constant pace that had dolphins looking on in wonder. He never knew he had the strength to get himself this far.  
  
Suddenly his stroke hit sand and he gratefully, but pitifully, crawled his way to the warm sand, which was a nice contrast to the frigid waters. The sun was setting and for the moment he contented himself with watching the sunset.  
  
Jack woke up the next morning to the blazing sun and an unbearable heat. The shade would keep him from the suns beating rays, but its presence was always felt in waves of heat that still made its way under the trees. He dare not go into the ocean for the glare of the sun was immensely magnified by the water and would do much more damage to his weakened body.  
  
He decided to wind his way through the trees just to pass the time because his options to entertain himself were limited and few. Not noticing the root that strayed from one of the larger trees, Jack not so gracefully tripped and landed on ground that looked like sand but felt like wood.  
  
_Would you look at that. A door in the middle of an island. It seems I might get more entertainment than I had previously hoped for!  
  
_Lightly brushing away the gritty veneer of the door he stuck his finger through meticulously placed holes in the wood and pulled up. Inside there were mountainous collections of bottles filled with Jack's favorite liquid in the world: rum. He was floored. What were the chances that he would get marooned on an island used as a cache? He heartily grabbed a couple bottles and one again sat on the beach to enjoy another glorious sunset except with slightly, I use that term lightly, lifted spirits. He already knew he'd get to put that pistol they gave him to better use.  
  
He had heard rumors of men going mad on islands like this because of heat or lack of food. He would admit he had an advantage on the food part of it, but he found that the island was an enormous release from the outside world and the people in it. The only thing he despised on this island was the memories he was stuck with. All the pain and suffering he had gone through was slowly creeping up on him and he had no chance of escaping. No matter how hard he tried to appear strong about it his heart was ripping in two; a silent scream that nobody would hear except him was slowly but surely destroying him, and he knew he would never trust easily again. His heart couldn't take another disappointment he was, after all, human and everyone has their breaking point.  
  
He would have time to dwell in his misery in the morning and the sun had long ago fallen so he decided to fall into another type of darkness. At least in sleep he would be unaware of it.

Coming into consciousness once again his eyes immediately scanned the horizon and focused on a dark spot that was rapidly becoming defined. It must be the rumrunners who stored all there goods in that cellar.

_Come on, Jack, think up a brilliant plan like always. They won't freely take you on there ship people aren't trusting of anyone anymore.  
_  
He a had a plan, of course, but he needed to check the storage area one more time to make sure he had the supplies to do it. He was crossing his fingers the entire time.  
  
Walking, once again into the dark room he noticed all the things that had passed his eye unnoticed like the fish wrapped in salt in case a ship was stranded or something of the like. Gunpowder, barrels of ale, a lantern, matches. Matches. He had found what he needed and he knew his plan wouldn't fail. He knew there would be repercussions but he had to get of this island. Now all he had to do was wait.  
  
As the ship docked a burly man along with 5 other men walked, more like stomped, up to Jack with what seemed like permanent grimaces.  
  
"And what might you be doing here mate," The leader said, almost angry.  
  
"I'm marooned," Jack said plainly like he was taking about the weather.  
  
"Well, that's too bad. I see you've had a share of some of our supplies," He said pointing to discarded bottles on the ground.  
  
"Well, I'll be taking all of it with me he said pointing to the match in his hand if you don't allow me a free ride on your ship. Mind you, I have to come out of it alive," He smirked.  
  
"That's quite an agreement you're asking,"  
  
"Well, I don't think your boss would be to happy with you coming back with a bunch of charred bottles, hmm?"  
  
"Fine, but you'll be in the brig the entire time," The big man laughed.  
  
"Hadn't really expected anything more," Jack sighed. He was getting off this island and that was good, but he didn't feel that way at this particular moment.  
  
Okay! We're back into it guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Now it's your turn: REVIEW! That will most certainly make me review quicker!


	10. chapter 10

Well, I'm going out of town again soon so I might as well put in another chapter!  
  
He had never been on a more poorly constructed vessel in his entire life. Unfortunately, for him, his aching body was preoccupying his thoughts too much for him to be concerned. Maybe he should have been more detailed in his request before getting on the ship. You could do a good amount of things to a man and have him in one piece and alive by the time your destination is reached.  
  
The crew he had been unavoidably stuck with was, without a doubt, the roughest crew he had ever been unfortunate enough to be familiar with, and there had been a lot. They had no respect for a fellow pirate, which was evident in the nasty discoloration above Jack's cheek, and just to spite him Jack was almost sure the captain who he had met on the island had broken his wrist. "Maybe just sprained" he considered out loud, a little louder than normal so the gritty man outside his cell, not room mind you, could hear," The swelling on my wrist isn't as noticeable as should be with a broken one. That's good," He finished sardonically.  
  
What was he going to do once he got to land? Maybe he could pass the time moping about asking people if they had seen his ship. Sure, then he would be the essence of a pirate captain. The longer he stayed on that ship the closer he got to land and the further he slipped into an obligatory depression. Now his doubts about himself began to resurface and his confidence began to be overwhelmed until it started disappearing. Of course, he knew this was happening and the fact that he was unable to stop it only made the feeling worse.  
  
He knew that the quirky, oblivious captain wasn't his true self, but was this sad, lonely person he recently found the real him? True he did have childhood memories that he'd rather not have resurface, but many late night card games and drinks in taverns with crewmembers held true happiness in them. Now he was only confusing himself so he decided to let one of the many things that wouldn't stop hurting, his mind, rest.  
  
Once he woke up the two people who had put him on this terrible trip greeted him, if one would have the audacity to call it that. They pulled him up, without concern, by his now very swollen wrist, to which they received a low groan from their tired passenger.  
  
"You shouldn't be like that," the captain said with a smirk," we provided you a service. You're lucky we even came across you, mate," The last word came out very sour.  
  
"Well, I can't say you were very hospitable," He said this with a itch in the back of his head telling him now was not the time to be sarcastic. Confirming his thoughts would be an understatement. He wasn't thrown down to the ground like he expected. He received a hard blow to the face that plowed him into the ground quicker than any shove followed by a hard kick in the side that left him gasping for air.  
  
He stayed like that on the ground, more from fear of being hit again than lack of energy, but he was without a doubt tired. His cowardice as he stayed on the ground angered him beyond compare leaving a feeling of hurting himself in its wake so he quickly turned around fully expecting a boot to the face and finding an empty dock.  
  
Poor Jack, I'm awful. You have a right to send death threats, but please, do it in a review! I'll try to make a longer chapter next time. 


	11. chapter 11

Well, the updating process has been slow, but I've been very busy so work with me here. Here's the next chapter for you.  
  
Jack pushed himself up on shaking arms and slowly made his way to the nearest tavern. Once inside he grabbed a stool and sat down by the bar where he was met by a shockingly beautiful bar maid. She wasn't like the other local women in the tavern who looked gritty and used; she was fair in the face and had a soft accent to match. Jack knew he was smitten; it wasn't hard to tell seeing as many beautiful women had come his way and he always politely passed them by. What made her so enchanting?  
  
_Her unavailability_ he thought as the real bartender grabbed her possessively around the waist and softly kissed her lips.  
  
The man shouted," Last call!" while the woman cleaned the dark chestnut bar, you could see they were both ready to close up for the night. Jack started to panic. He had nowhere to stay.  
  
"Please," Jack slurred getting the attention of the barmaid," I was dropped off here and I have no money." _What a great way to start a conversation, 'Hi I'm broke and cold please don't think to lowly of me'_, he taunted himself. "I was wondering if you had an extra place in your house for me to stay for the night?" Normally he would flash a charming grin to accompany the statement, but he was not feeling eccentric at the moment.  
  
"Well, I don't have an extra place for you to stay, but your welcome to make due with what I have for the night," she lightly laughed.  
  
She was gorgeous there was no denying that and a night at her place couldn't be that terrible. So he helped clean up the shop then followed her home. He took this time to notice that the bartender that had recently been all over her was not accompanying them. He decided not to press the issue, he really didn't want to here about her stories of passion that didn't involve himself.  
  
When they reached her insignificant worn down house Jack realized what she meant when she said there was no room. It could hardly harvest one being.  
  
"I know it's not much, but I only sleep here. The rest of the day, and much of the night, I spend time with friends and any close friends I happen to have at the moment, if you know what I mean. I like it here," she retorted to Jack's unasked question.  
  
"Oh, it's fine. I'd rather be here than out on the street," He laughed, albeit softly, for the first time in ages.  
  
Oh! A love interest? No way!? Well, we'll find out soon enough. Hehe. Sorry for the short chapter, just trying to get things rolling again. This woman won't be here to long I don't like Betty Sues much. I think she may get with Jack, though. It'll be interesting I promise! As always REVIEW! 


	12. chapter 12

Well, lets see if we can get this thing rolling, shall we? Hopefully I can put in more before school starts because school always slows things down. Ok, Time to find out what this woman is all about. ;)  
  
Once he was alone in the only room other than her bedroom and the kitchen he started to feel the throb of the one important thing he had avoided acknowledging, his injuries. He opened the neck of his shirt to gaze at two gruesome, poorly healed wounds that seemed to gaze back at him only reminding him of his past mistakes. He would make sure to never let down his guard again. Below that were numerous bruises he had received on account of his nasty ship ride to his current location. The throb soon started to pound and eventually evolved into a deep ache. He doubted he would sleep tonight.  
  
As the thought passed through his mind his kind houseguest came from the other room with a bowl of water, a towel, and rum, praise her. She sat down on the couch that held the aching pirate only to ask him," Is it all right if I clean you up a bit before you go out on your own tomorrow?"  
  
He was stunned. How did he let on that much about his injuries? "How did you know I was hurt at all?" He stuttered.  
  
Her bewildered gaze was covered with a soft smirk when she answered," Well, the bruises on your face make a big let on."  
  
He suddenly wasn't as surprised by the unexpected doctor visit. He hadn't seen himself in a mirror since the battle so many months ago so it was completely plausible he wouldn't look too refreshed.  
  
"Oh. Yes, I would be more than happy to get a little cleaned up."  
  
She lightly dipped the towel into the water and then began rubbing small circles on his forehead that sent Jack into a whirl. This girl was messing with his head more than any woman he had ever known and she was only being nice!  
  
"I don't know your name yet," Jack ventured.  
  
"Oh! How rude of me. My name's Josephine and I've lived here in Tortuga as a Barmaid for more thn half my life."  
  
"My name's-"He was abruptly cut off  
  
"I know who you are, Captain," She smiled," I've read many tales, and your beads and kohl kind of gave you away," she giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess they would," He smiled. _She has a gorgeous laugh_ he observed.  
  
"I'm more than willing to bet there's more than just those bruises on your face. Do you mind taking off your shirt?"  
  
Did he mind? What a question to ask, of course he didn't mind. However, as soon as he got his shirt above his ribs a very audible gasp could be heard.  
  
"I'm sorry," she quickly recovered," It's just I wasn't expecting that. Please, forgive me."  
  
"No, it's alright. I wasn't expecting a much better reaction anyway,"  
  
She ran a hand over his entire torso examining and pondering how he got each and every bruise. Unbeknownst to her, Jack was shaking inside at her touch. It wasn't until his body started to physically shake that she leaned down to kiss him. It wasn't soft like he had expected, but rough and full of passion. Even in his condition he fully returned the gesture happy to have finally received something he wanted.  
  
By the end of the night the one question he avoided to ask her once again resurfaced.  
  
"Who was that bartender I first saw you with?"  
  
"He's no one now," She purred  
  
That was all he needed to here, that she was his. She could drop that man out of her life without a second thought if that meant she was his. Unfortunately, for him, he didn't realize the connotation that came with what she said.  
  
Uh oh. What's going to happen now! I'm so evil but if you Review you'll get much more! 


	13. chapter 13

**Oh wow. I've been very bad and didn't update. I'M SORRY! I've been so busy but here you go:**

**Over the next few months life was perfect and Jack saw no reason why he shouldn't just settle down with Josephine and quit this profession, which had already caused him so much pain. She was very passionate and Jack never thought what troubles she might get into in having this trait.**

**He found out a week after he first inhabited her run-down house. He was taking a walk through the bustling streets of Tortuga like a regular man would take walks through London streets; admiring the people he passed. Unfortunately, a couple he passed consisted of the two employees of the bar he ran into on his first night in town.**

**Josephine clearly didn't see him for she was too busy nuzzling the neck of the bartender Jack so fervently hated at that moment. As he approached the two, fuming, she never so much as widened her eyes in surprise as this new visitor came into view. **

"**You said he was nothing!" Jack seethed.**

"**What?" said the bartender, turning a confused look to the girl on his arm.**

"**Well, I lied," Josephine said smoothly.**

**When the man on her arm still didn't seem convinced she carefully added, and without a bit of haste," You were in an awful condition, Jack, and when you asked me who Jacob was I knew you were falling for me. I decided not to put any more strain on you so I said he was nobody."**

**She was having so much fun playing this little game with Jack that when the twoturned away together, arm in arm, she had the audacity to turn around and smile that beautiful smile, without a hint of malice in it, back his way before kissing her beloved Jacob on the neck and walking out of his life forever.**

**Jack couldn't grasp what was going on around him. She loved him, but she left him. That doesn't work out, she hated him, and she left him. No, she used him, and she left him. Now this was an experience that Jack Sparrow was not used to and the only time he could have ever let that happen to him was right then and there. When his health was weak and his heart was weak. **

**It all came rushing to him like a blow to the chest. He wouldn't drop here, though, not in the streets of Tortuga where your reputation keeps you alive.**

**_Who says I want to be alive. _Right then and there he decided.**

**He walked into the nearest tavern with blood-shot eyes and no sign of his trademark swagger. With not even a pass at any of the women or a wink at the bartender he went to the back room determined in his action. As he slammed the door and sat on the bed with a knife in his hands that was produced from his boot he thought about all the things that had happened. Just in time for a young Jamaican woman to burst in the door.**

**Oh my! The only thing left to do is REVIEW!**


	14. chapter 14

My apologies for keeping ya'll waiting for so long! I've got another story cranking in my brain and now that we've come full circle the end has come. I appreciate all those who have reviewed and I love you all! )

_So here I am_, Jack thought, _sitting in a room with my pain glaring brightly through my mask of anger at this young woman who is scared half out of her mind that I'm going to plunge this knife down into my throat_.

"I'm so sorry," Anamaria said making sure her sincerity shown through her words," but it isn't the end of the road for you. You've got so much more to give, or take away," she said with a smirk, " from the world, why end your reign now?"

It's a perfectly logical question and Jack mulled it over. There were many more setbacks ahead of him and there was no way of telling when another part of his heart may be taken away from him, but what was known was that his heart could be rebuilt by the friendship of people like Anamaria, who didn't want passion or a steamy relationship.

He stood up from the bed and the dust on the sheets whirled around him, but his eyes seemed much clearer than before. He still had other priorities, like getting his ship back. Now that he thought about it, the only thing he really wanted was to kill Barbossa. His ship was dear to him, it was true, but his pride he held so highly and his respect when he walked into taverns was all that people saw when he was on land.

His ship would one day sink and he too would eventually die, but not with the knowledge that his first mate had mutinied him on an island because no one thought him fit to be captain. That would be too much to bear, even in the afterlife. The story would go something like this.

_Captain Sparrow, put up a valient fight, but his crew thought him too dangerous to be on their ship, The Black Pearl so they marooned him on an island with one shot. He got off that island with the help of the local fauna and landed in Tortuga with a mind to get his ship back and kill his mutinous first mate. He caught up with them quickly and with his smart wits and using his masterful skills he defeated Barbossa in a dangerous one on one swordfight, finishing him off with the bullet he had been left with on his island.Then hemercifully took the evil crew back to a port to be locked in jail never to be heard from again. He would sail off under the sunset with his first mate, Anamaria, looking for new adventures and treasure waiting to be found._

It had room for a few changes, it was true, but Captain Jack Sparrow was sure that his beautiful ship and position as captain was as good as his.

Oh! It's done. Wow, my first fanfiction, I'm so proud! Thank you all for your kind reviews and I hope you'll be there for my next fic! I hope you like vampires!


End file.
